


Giggles and Moans

by AmyViolet



Series: Sam Plus (Almost) Every New Direction [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyViolet/pseuds/AmyViolet
Summary: Sam and Kurt have been fucking for a while, but last night was the first time they were able to actually sleep together. Sam's not quite ready to go back to his own room, but now that they don't have the house to themselves anymore they have to try to be quiet.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Series: Sam Plus (Almost) Every New Direction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197722
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Giggles and Moans

**Author's Note:**

> PWP so I guess it doesn't matter, but this is just AU enough that neither Kurt nor Sam has ever met Blaine.

Sam wakes up, disoriented by the light. It’s too bright: his bedroom at home faces west, and so does the guest room he’s staying in at the Hudmels’. It is morning, right? Otherwise why is he just waking up? And, oh, he’s not alone!

He’s fully awake now, smiling as he remembers why he’s waking up here in Kurt’s bed. It’s the first time they’ve slept together, and he hopes it won’t be the last.

The first time they've _slept_ together, but not the first time they've had sex. That happened pretty much as soon as Sam moved in with him and Finn and their parents. Of course, it wasn’t _literally_ the first night he was here. That first night they just made out. 

The second night, Kurt blew him. 

The third night, Sam confessed that Kurt blowing him the night before had been his first sexual experience. And he had wanted to reciprocate but he was afraid he’d be terrible at it, and he thought maybe Kurt assumed he’d know what he was doing because of having been a stripper, but actually he didn’t. And Kurt confessed that the blowjob was his first sexual experience too, and he’d worried that _he’d_ been terrible at it, or that maybe Sam wasn’t into guys after all. Sam promised that Kurt had been amazing at it, and that he was very into guys, and not just guys in general but Kurt specifically. And then he gave his first blowjob.

They’ve both gotten better at giving blowjobs in the meantime. Not that either was ever unsatisfied with the other’s efforts, but practice does make perfect. 

It hasn't been just oral. Hand jobs. Dry humping. Anal when they can, though that’s harder to get away with, what with Burt and Carole around so much. Even Finn they’re not sure they can trust. Kurt is out, and obviously no one in the family has a problem with that, and _in theory_ they wouldn’t have a problem with Sam coming out. That is, they wouldn’t have a problem with it if Sam lived anywhere else. But he lives in the same house with Kurt, which makes it different. And if they knew he was actually doing stuff with Kurt? Chances are good he wouldn’t still get to live here. Especially if anyone felt obligated to mention it to his parents.

But last night Burt and Carole were out late, and Finn went over to Rachel’s. Sam and Kurt got to spend hours together in Kurt’s bed. Sam didn’t have to hurry when he fucked Kurt—twice! (He would have done it more, but it was getting late and they were starting to get paranoid that Burt and Carole could be home any minute.) He didn’t have to be as gentle as possible to keep the bed from creaking or the headboard from slamming into the wall. Best of all, Kurt didn’t have to keep his voice down. He moaned wantonly the whole time Sam was fucking him, and he let loose and absolutely screamed when he came. His throat is probably totally sore this morning.

So is his ass.

Great, now Sam is thinking about Kurt’s ass. Not that it’s unusual for him to wake up and start thinking about Kurt’s ass right away, but this is the first time he’s woken up and started thinking about Kurt’s ass right away _and_ been able to actually do anything about it.

He shouldn’t do anything about it. Burt and Carole must be home now. Finn too—he wouldn’t have stayed at Rachel’s overnight—and Finn’s room is right next door. And yet. Kurt is right here next to him. Naked.

He’ll just look. Looking can’t hurt, can it? He slowly pulls the sheet down, revealing the smooth, pale skin of Kurt’s back. Then just a little lower, until he sees the two perfect round cheeks. 

Oh no, Kurt is moving, is he waking up? No, he’s just shifting. Just shifting so one knee is bent, and his winking little hole is exposed. Just like an invitation, and how is Sam supposed to decline an invitation like that?

Maybe it’s about time for Kurt to wake up anyway.

Kurt is having a sex dream about Sam. He expected to stop having so many sex dreams about Sam once he started having actual sex with Sam, but in fact he’s just been having them even more often.

This one is nice. Sam is stroking his sides, kissing down his neck and back. The not-nice thing about the dream is that, even though Kurt knows he’s getting hard in real life, he can tell he’s dreaming. He can tell he’s about to wake up, in fact. Sure enough, the light behind his eyelids becomes impossible to ignore, and he opens them with a sigh.

The sigh turns into a soft gasp when he realizes it _wasn't_ a dream. Sam slept in his bed last night! And now he’s waking him up in the best possible way! “Morning,” he says, though it comes out as more of a moan than an actual word.

Sam nuzzles against his face, and Kurt can feel his stubble. He realizes he’s never even seen Sam in the morning before his shower and shave. “Morning, baby,” Sam whispers in his ear. “Do you mind if I continue?”

“Do I _mind_? I very much do not mind.”

“You have to be quieter than last night.”

“Yeah, I know. I wish I didn’t though.”

“Tell me about it. I think I could come just from listening to you scream like that.”

“Yeah? I’d like to see that sometime.”

“I would like to show you sometime.” Sam kisses the back of his neck. “But I have other ideas right now.”

“Uh huh.”

Sam strokes and kisses down Kurt’s back again, hands sliding down to his ass. Those fingers kneading his cheeks reminds Kurt of last night, how they worked him open so slowly—teasingly, really—making Kurt a whimpering mess before he finally got Sam’s dick. 

Sam nudges Kurt’s legs farther apart, spreads his cheeks, and inspects his hole. There’s no outward evidence of their activities last night; he wishes there were. It looked so hot last night, all red and fucked open and leaking two loads of Sam’s cum. He circles the rim with his finger, and Kurt draws in a sharp breath. “Sorry. Sore?”

“A little tender,” Kurt admits. “Totally worth it.”

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“Oh, god, that sounds amazing!” Kurt says. Sam has never actually rimmed him before, and Kurt has never felt like it was something he could ask him to do.

Sam plants his first little kiss on the fleshy part of Kurt’s ass. Then another. And another and another and then…Kurt laughs. Sam’s not sure if he should be insulted. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing! It just…your face is stubbly and it tickles.”

“Oh, Kurt, I’m sorry! I didn’t think…”

“No, I like it.”

“Yeah? The stubble doesn’t ruin it for you? Or do you mean you actually like the stubble? Because I could go shave if you want."

Kurt hesitates because, he doesn’t know, is it the kind of thing you shouldn’t just admit to liking? But he _doesn’t_ want Sam to go shave, so he says, “I actually like the stubble.”

“Yeah?” Sam rubs his face all around Kurt’s ass. Kurt squirms against the mattress and tries not to laugh again, but it’s hard because it really does tickle. He likes it despite the tickling…or maybe even because of? He doesn’t know. Anyway, he doesn’t manage to hold in all his giggles, but their escape doesn’t make Sam stop again, thank god.

This is fun and everything, rubbing his cheek against Kurt’s, but Sam actually had something even more fun in mind before he got sidetracked with the whole facial hair thing. He kisses the inside of Kurt’s thigh. And he licks there. And all over his balls. 

Kurt’s giggles are gone, replaced with moans. Sam is very good with his tongue. With his whole mouth—he’s sucking now too, and Kurt grinds just a little against the mattress. Sam pulls his cheeks apart again. He flattens his tongue and licks slowly up into his crack. So frustratingly slowly. “Sam, please!” 

Kurt’s _please_ really does something to Sam. He doesn’t have time now to tease if he’s is going to get back to the guest room before anyone realizes he didn’t sleep there—but some day _soon_ he is going to get Kurt to really beg him for it. For now he’ll take the _please_ , and he licks over the wrinkly little hole.

Kurt gasps because finally! And because it feels so good. And also because…the stubble is kind of scratchy, way up in between his butt cheeks like this, even brushing against his pucker now and then. It doesn’t tickle anymore. He still likes it, maybe even more now.

Sam knows all his spunk from last night has long since dried up, but he’s also pretty sure he can taste traces of it still on Kurt’s skin. It makes him want to get more on him, and especially in him. He circles Kurt’s rim with the tip of his tongue, around and around, getting it all wet and soft. Kurt is squirming under him, it’s so hot. He starts to whine softly and that’s even hotter. Sam holds his hips in place against the mattress and plunges his tongue inside.

“Fuck!” Kurt realizes instantly that that was too loud, but oh god, oh fuck! Sam’s tongue is all the way up his ass, and it’s circling around in there, and it’s just so…fuck! He’s so hard, if he could physically reach his dick right now without pushing Sam off him, he’d be jerking off and coming in no time.

Sam loves that _fuck_ coming from Kurt almost as much as the _please_ …but not quite as much. He’s determined to get one more _please_ out of him. The soft whining is getting higher and higher pitched. He spreads Kurt even wider and just thrusts into him with his tongue. Soon he adds a finger, then two, and now he’s simultaneously tongue- and finger-fucking him.

Kurt has to bite down on his pillow to keep from making too much noise. He loves Sam’s tongue inside him, and his fingers, and the only thing better will be his dick, and what in the world is Sam waiting for? “Sam, Sam!” he has to whisper because otherwise he will be screaming. “Please, Sam! Please fuck me!”

Finally! Sam hasn’t dared to even touch his own cock yet, and he’s so glad not to have to ignore it anymore. He strokes it lightly, and that only makes him want to stroke it harder. He reminds himself that soon it’ll be buried in Kurt’s ass, and that will be so much better than his own hand. “Where’d we leave the lube?”

“Floor, I think.” Kurt is usually a very tidy person, but it hadn’t even occurred to him to leave Sam’s arms last night just to put the lube away.

Sam spots the bottle and manages to reach it while keeping two fingers inside Kurt. He’s all opened up already; all Sam has to do is give him a nice coating of the slippery stuff. “You ready for my cock, babe?”

“So ready.”

Sam positions himself over Kurt and watches as just the tip breaches him; it’s a sight he’ll never get tired of. And Kurt gasps at the intrusion, and that’s a sound he’ll never get tired of.

Fuck! Kurt is extra sensitive, both from the scratchiness of Sam’s face and from the pounding he took last night, and Sam's dick kind of burns going in. It's barely in and it’s already so intense.

Okay, the gasp was hot, but now Kurt is kind of whining, and Sam can’t tell if it’s in a good way. “Are you okay, Kurt? Should I—”

“God, don’t stop!”

Sam doesn’t stop. He sinks his cock in as slowly as he can stand to. “Fuck, Kurt, you’re so tight,” he whispers.

Sam always tells him that, like it’s some big surprise. Then again, maybe it is. Kurt is still surprised every time that: “You’re so big.” He says this louder than he should, and it reminds him of the need to be quiet. He bites down on the pillow to keep from moaning as Sam’s cock stretches and fills him. It still burns, but not so much anymore.

Finally Sam reaches his goal of having his dick completely buried inside Kurt. Fuck, just look at Kurt taking him like a champ. His back muscles are all tense, and he’s making the hottest little noises into his pillow. It’s such a tight squeeze—if Kurt didn’t tell him repeatedly that he likes it as much as Sam does (though honestly Sam thinks that’s impossible), he’d feel so guilty about doing this to him.

Kurt catches his breath as he adjusts to Sam’s length and girth, as he feels the huge dick throb inside his narrow channel. Even though Sam entered him slowly and carefully, it’s just so much. And now Sam’s moving in him again, just gentle, shallow thrusts, which are the most he can take yet but so amazing.

Sam lowers his torso onto Kurt’s back as he continues to fuck him slowly. He feels Kurt’s heartbeat reverberate in his own chest, and it just about kills him. He wants to kiss Kurt on the mouth, feel his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth, feel Kurt’s in his, but he has a feeling Kurt wouldn’t want him to do that, given where his mouth has just been, and he kisses the back of his neck instead.

The way Sam is lying on top of him has Kurt basically immobilized, and Kurt actually loves that. It’s frustrating right now, though, because he’s adjusted to having Sam’s dick up his ass, and now he wants to move his hips so Sam will start fucking him harder. He _tries_ to move his hips…to basically no effect.

Kurt is squirming under Sam the way he does when he wants him to fuck him harder, or faster, or both. And, god, Sam wants to too—harder and faster both. But he also doesn’t want the bed to creak. And…okay, maybe he shouldn’t, but he kind of likes making things just a little frustrating for Kurt, even when it means making things frustrating for himself too. And so he keeps thrusting in slow and deep, not totally gently anymore, but not nearly as hard as he and Kurt both want.

This is so…god, Kurt is dying. Sam’s cock keeps pressing into his prostate, but it’s not _slamming_ into it like Kurt wants. And he still can’t move enough to do anything about it. “Sam, c’mon.”

“Shh,” Sam reminds him with a whisper in his ear.

“Fuck,” Kurt whispers back. Fuck, that’s right, the bedsprings. Kurt gives up trying to get Sam to nail him hard and just takes what he’s giving him. 

Yeah, fuck. Kurt feels so good, and Sam would like to keep doing this all day. But he also wants to come. Kurt is usually the one with a tendency to be loud during sex, but now Sam has to swallow a small whine of his own.

Kurt’s impending orgasm builds as slow and steady as Sam’s fucking. He fists his sheets and lets it build and build until he’s on the very brink, until he can’t stand it anymore. “Please, Sam, I need to come and I can't reach my dick like this.”

“I need to too. Can you wait and let me first? I really wanna suck you off.”

“Oh, god.” Kurt nods and tightens his grip on his sheets.

Sam really can’t help it anymore, and he fucks Kurt just a little bit harder, just a little bit faster. The bedsprings squeak, but he can’t even think about that. And then a sort of groan escapes from his throat, but he can’t think about that either—the only thing he’s conscious of is his cock surging deep into Kurt and expanding and pulsing with burst after burst of jizz.

Kurt moans into his pillow at the feeling of Sam’s hot, sticky cum blasting into him. He almost feels like he could come without anyone touching his dick. But if he did that, he wouldn’t be able to come in Sam’s mouth.

Sam is so relaxed and content now, and he takes just a second to snuggle into Kurt’s back. But Kurt needs attending to, so he doesn’t stay that way for long. He pulls out and…and just another quick second to admire the sight of his semen leaking out of Kurt’s ass, and then he flips Kurt onto his back. “You’ll be quiet?”

Sam is one to talk, after moaning like he did when he came! But it was really hot, and even if Kurt minded he wouldn’t want to argue about it now; he just nods and pulls his pillow onto his chest so he won’t have to fumble around for it when he needs it. “Just…Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I love your very thorough blowjobs, and I even kind of like it when you tease me a little bit, but right now I just need—”

“I know you need to come, baby. I got you.” Sam licks Kurt just enough to lap up the pre-cum before he gently sucks the head into his mouth. Already Kurt is holding his pillow to his face—he really _can’t_ wait, and this isn’t the time to try to make him. Without any more teasing, Sam slides the warm, thick cock as far back into his mouth as he can.

Oh, thank god, Sam is really sucking him in earnest. His lips are soft and the inside of his mouth is hot and wet and perfect and Sam’s hand is gripping the base of his cock and jerking him, and Kurt knows he’s going to lose it very, very soon. He bites down on the pillow as soon as he feels his balls start to tighten, and he doesn’t exactly scream as he unloads into Sam’s mouth, but he’s not exactly quiet either. Sam keeps on sucking. Kurt gasps and his dick continues to twitch while his cum slows to a dribble and Sam lets it out of his mouth.

Sam swallows the salty, milky liquid and licks the tip of Kurt’s cock in case there’s any lingering cum there. And then he crawls up and rests his head of Kurt’s chest. Once again, he really wants to kiss Kurt on the mouth but remembers that Kurt probably doesn’t want that right now.

Kurt runs his hand through Sam’s hair while he comes down. Normally they’d kiss after, but Sam very considerately doesn’t try it now. Later—after they’ve had breakfast and brushed their teeth—as soon as they can get each other alone, then he'll kiss Sam. He catches his breath and, though he doesn’t want to, says, “Baby. You know the last thing I want to do is throw you out of my bed. But…”

Sam sighs. “Yeah. I know.” He plants a soft kiss on Kurt’s chest and gets up. The only clothes he has in Kurt’s room are the ones he wore yesterday, and he just prays that if anyone does see him between here and his own room, they won’t notice. Probably they wouldn’t—his ensembles aren’t as memorable as Kurt’s. He gets dressed and gives Kurt one more kiss, this time on the forehead.

He peeks out the door, and the coast seems to be clear. However, he no sooner shuts the door behind him than Finn exits his room. They both stand frozen for a moment, just staring at each other. “Oh, morning, Finn. I was just…” Just what!? He should have thought of a story _before_ he left Kurt’s room!

Finn nods. “Yeah. Morning.” 

Okay, so…that’s cool. Sam has to walk past Finn to get to his room, and as he does, Finn says softly, “You two really have to be quieter.”

Sam feels his cheeks burning. “I, uh…”

“Don’t worry. I won’t say anything if you won’t.” 

“Sure,” Sam agrees quickly, though he can’t imagine why Finn would think _he_ might say anything. 

But he figures it out when Finn says, “C’mon, hurry!” and Rachel steps out of his room. She nods at him and he at her before she tiptoes down the stairs and he to his own room.


End file.
